This Little Heart of Mine
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: Naruto dumped her at the dance, deciding it was best they stays just 'friends'. Now, Hinata's heart broken and hoping a certain Uchiha can pick up the pieces. Slightly OOC. AU. Finished.
1. Silence in the Halls

I flew out of there so fast; I was a blur of pale blue and soft red. My hair, which had taken so long to fix, was ruined by the time I made it home. The dress Hanabi and I had meticulously picked out was damp from the slight shower outside. And my pride . . . hell, who was I joking? I had no pride. Everything was over, it didn't matter anymore. I could have died in a trashcan and not have cared. My life was over.

The designer chiffon strapless dress clung to every curve of my body. It was tea-length and such a pretty pale blue. There was red ribbon wrapped around my thin waist and in a sagging bow that actually looked cute in the back. My red satin slides were in my hands because they were too precious to get muddied. Not my recently pedicured feet though. Oh no.

All the way home, I sobbed, I screamed, I howled. I could have bled to death, but that didn't happen, although it would have made my life a little easier. My heart was pounding blood and rage through my body. I was pissed, outraged but most of all . . . I was so broken I didn't know where to start picking up the pieces.

The twenty minutes it takes from Konoha Academy to my home was very short lived and the minute I walked through the door, I was greeted by silence. I sank to my knees the minute the door to my room was closed. I wanted to die. I wanted to bash someone's face into the wall. I wanted to do something that would help me release this pent up energy.

I wanted so badly . . . to know he had been lying.

I wrapped my arms around myself, sobbing and wailing as loudly as I wanted. I didn't care if father said I was pathetic. I didn't care if Hanabi came in here and told me to grow up and get over it. I wanted so much to just lie down and die right now. Not like anyone would notice . . .

I was some pathetically weak girl, who cried at the first signs of rejection. I should have been shunned from the rich socialites of Konoha Academy. But it's the only school in my district. I wanted so badly to quit school, cut classes, forget I ever went there. I couldn't stand it.

It was slowly killing me.

Crawling over to my bed, I found refuge underneath the layers of mauve sheets and duvet. The down-filled pillows gave my head the feeling of being on a cloud and I slowly began retreating into my thoughts. Only, that could have been the worst possibly thing to ever do.

I feel asleep like that, re-playing and re-winding the parts of my day. He had dumped, at the annual dance, for Sakura. And she doesn't even like him! And yet . . . and yet this happens!

So much courage had been wasted. From asking him out myself to buying the dress with Hanabi as my guide to even getting the thirteen hundred away from Hiashi for the funds. Naruto had said yes, Hanabi had smirked the whole time we were shopping; my father had a proud look in his eyes. And now . . .

And now it's all ruined.

Because Sakura has snatched the heart of the man I love. I wanted so badly to run away. Forget that tonight had even happened. If I thought hard enough, I could probably make myself believe it hadn't. I could walk into school with some dignity and style.

Oh, who was I kidding?

They would know. They would point and laugh and call my pathetic. They knew I was the weird shy girl who had given a strangled cry and ran from the dance. I was the girl who didn't have a chance in this world. I was a failure. The word chanted itself through the recesses of my head, through my body. It was a word that described me perfectly, to a fault.

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure. _

Can't you hear it?

-

I jerked out of sleep and groaned as a pounding began at the base of my skull. It worked its way through my body and I didn't move, just sat there, enduring it. I knew I looked a wreck. Hanabi's stylist would be pissed when he found out I had ruined the gorgeous long curls he had put in my hair. My makeup was smeared. My lavender eyes looked like a raccoon's.

The sound of my alarm clock woke me again and I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep again. Father was going to be upset. Never had I skipped a day of school before. I had a perfect attendance, why stop know? Besides, only people who ran away skipped school.

Carefully, I stood from the bed and trudged towards my bathroom. These days, there were few things I fought for. Exhibit A; my own bathroom. I got tired of Hanabi using my shampoo and Neji somehow always using my towel off the heated rack. And surprisingly, Hiashi complied. Now, I'm really glad I stood up and spoke for the bathroom.

-

Everything was the way I left.

The mirror was spotless. The makeup case I had left open in a rush to get out the door was still on the marble countertop. The air was scented with the cheap body mist I had spritzed on myself before running out the door. The many pieces of jewelry I had tried on and deemed unfit were still scattered around.

Tears blurred my vision as I faced the mirror. I had been right. I looked like I had been licked up, chewed on, spit out and stepped on, with two cycles of repeat. My hair was a tangled mess of inky black/blue. My mascara had run and now my eyes were lined with big rings of eyeliner and mascara. My lip-gloss had disappeared along with my pride.

I sank to my knees and began promptly sobbing again. I couldn't do this anymore. I was tired, I needed to get away. But Hiashi would only berate me and say "school is a commitment. You can't quit a commitment". Besides, I had a science project due today . . .

"W-who c-c-cares!" I wailed, screaming at no one because no one was there. "It's not like anyone would notice! I'm a pathetic excuse of a person! I can't even keep the love of my life from running like a damn dog to Sakura!"

I stood up and faced myself in the mirror, growling and cursing.

"Do you see this face? Do you see it? It's not even worth the effort! Why do I bother! Why do I try even! If I died, no one would care! They would all "aww" and say "that didn't deserve to happen" but they wouldn't care! My life was over the minute I came out the womb!"

I shrank away and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. I hated myself. I was turning into a weak excuse for a monster. My tears had yet to stop. I was a like a stream. Eventually I would run dry.

I don't know how long I stayed there on the bathroom floor, hiccupping and whimpering to myself. I no longer had to the strength to continue my rant, to kick or beat someone in the face. I didn't have the energy to get up and face the day. I was shriveling up, but it's not like anyone would notice.

I dropped my head into my knees, shoulders heaving to the steady beat of my heart. I could hear Neji leaving and Hanabi shifting around. I could hear it all. But I wasn't apart of it. If I could help it, I would stay in my room forever, never come out. I'd be a hermit. One that lived in the basement of their parent's house because they were too damn lazy to get up and get a job.

-

They must have realized I hadn't left yet because the door to my room burst open. Hanabi came into the room, wrinkling her delicate nose, hands on her hips. Her ebony hair was blown out and in her white and green sailor suit, she looked somehow mature and ready for anything that came her way.

I hated her too.

Not bothering to look up, I prepared for the rant coming my way. I stiffened my body, tried to gather as much dignity as I could and looked her right in the eyes. Before I could do anything, she turned and walked out of the room, her nose high in the air. And I felt my heart shatter for the second time that day.

It was better to be screamed at then just left lying there in cold hurt.

"Fine!" I shouted, before I could stop myself. She stopped in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at me.

"I-I don't care anymore!" I hiccupped, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "E-everything I've w-worked for is g-gone anyways! W-why bother these d-days? W-why do I try? It's n-not like anyone c-cared in the first place! Y-you can all go to hell!" I narrowed my eyes and with a steely edge to my voice, I pointed towards the door. "Don't dare to come through that door again unless you have a goddamn reason!"

Her eyes widened in fear and she shot out of the room, calling my father's name. Now I hated myself. I was going through an endless cycle. Get mad and throw a bunch of words at an unsuspecting victim before sinking to the ground in shame and disgrace. How deliciously fun sounding. _Not_.

The sounds of Hiashi's footsteps against the polished wood floors were no surprise to me. I was expecting him to come in here and slap me silly for talking to his daughter/my sister like that.

Instead, he shook his head at my pitiful state. "Get dressed. I'm taking you to school."

There were no other words. That was it. No protest. No verbal insults. No abuse to take place.

I did as I was told.

* * *

Did you like that? I think I made her a little too OOC . . . If I did, please tell me. In a nice way.

(P.S. I'm a sensitive person) ~CocoaAngle95


	2. Panic Attacks

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I sighed, listening to the sound of my alarm clock as it bounced off the walls of my seemingly empty mind. I was particular to faking sick today but Hiashi had always been able to see right through me. I was transparent like glass. And yet Hiashi was no glass maker.

Somehow, I found the will to slowly push myself away from the comfort of my sheets. A shiver shot up my back and I contemplated whether school was really worth all the effort. Sure, A-pluses were nice and everything, but why bother? It wasn't like I came home to tight hugs and long comfortable talks over tea. Ever since the fiasco with my screaming fit a week ago, Hiashi had been taking me and Hanabi to school, because he couldn't trust me not to cut and come home after he left. I would have snorted but that would have been rude and I was enough trouble as it was. Neji always checked up on me in the mornings to make sure I was alive.

A raspy, bitter laugh bubbled from my throat and I cut it off. I wasn't just some over-reacting girl. They could at least _try_ to understand my situation. Just because Hiashi didn't cry at mom's funeral didn't meant I couldn't cry over the one love I had in my grasp, only to have it snatched away.

Every time I took a step forward, I was forced two steps back.

Breathing deeply, I hauled myself from bed and trudged over to my bathroom. My eyes roamed the now spotless room. I had taken everything that reminded me of the dance and shoved it under the counters, deciding it was best if I wasn't _ever_ reminded. The pretty dress was put in a white garment bag and hung in the back of the closet, with every other dress I had bought. Not like I would ever wear them again.

A quick shower later, I was standing in front of my mirror. This was like tradition now. I pinched my ivory skin and inspected it. Poked my stomach and turned slightly to check if my butt was still perky. Everything was in shape. The point was to make it seem like I wasn't grieving my tragic loss. I was supposed to hold my head high, enjoy my eighteen-years-of-life, but lately, I could only keep my eyes off the ground, on a point that wasn't there.

Not like anyone noticed.

I was trying to drop the stutter too. No luck there. It still appeared at the least expected moment. It was kind of like a play, and I was the actress. Remember, one step forward equals two steps back.

I smiled sadly to myself. _Story of my life._

Finishing up, I exited my room, my clogs clicking against the polished wood. Lately, I had taken to brushing my hair so that it had a certain glow to it, framing my face in straight columns. Hanabi had once said I looked better with straight hair. Hiashi said I needed a trim soon. Wasn't my family just the best? Goodie, goodie me.

In the kitchen, I caught Hanabi eating her usual maple and brown sugar oatmeal, the sweetest of them all. Her blown-out hair was forever perfect and her glossed lips pursed as she eyed me and swallowed her food. I knew she still hadn't gotten over being yelled at. The thirteen-year-old had never so much as been yelled at than told to go upstairs and think about her actions. No matter what people thought, Hiashi just wasn't a yeller. Instead, his voice got dangerously lower until it was a harsh hiss.

"Oh, you're still alive," Hanabi said, spooning more oatmeal into her mouth. The corners of her glossed lips lifted in a smirk as I stiffened, my eyes staring blankly ahead. "I'm surprised. I thought you would have killed yourself by now. But hey, you're still here. Guess that means you are still thinking about living, eh? No running away this time."

I felt her throat constrict and didn't trust myself to answer. Was this what everyone lived for? Just to patronize me? What if I did die? What would they do then?

My eyes filled with angry tears as I faced Hanabi. "Why do you insist on ridiculing me every second?"

Hanabi's eyes widened as she noticed the same steely edge to my voice. But she rolled her eyes. "Gawd, you act like I said to kill yourself."

I felt the blood pulsing through my veins in my ears. "I-is that what you t-think? That I s-should just kill m-myself and get it over w-with? Hang myself f-from the ceiling and d-dangle? Jump o-out the window? C-cut myself till I b-bleed to d-death?"

Her eyes widened with horror. "N-no, that's nawt what I meant! You're twisting my words around!"

I turned around and trudged towards the doorway, feeling depressed all over again. "Whatever, I don't know why I bother some days. I'm going to get ready."

I heard her threw her spoon down and chase after me. "Hi-na-ta! I was nawt trying to say you should do that! I was just-,"

I turned to face her slowly, a solemn expression on my face. "I understand Hanabi. There's no need for you to explain."

"Girls, get ready," Hiashi marched out of the kitchen, slipping his jacket on. "You'll be late."

The swish of my pleated navy skirt warned Hanabi that I was going up the stairs. She huffed and marched up the stairs past me, not daring to look me in the eyes. I guess she felt guilty. There's a first time for everything.

-

The minute I was inside the building, I took off for the music room. The one place in the whole school that contained my very soul; a black baby grand piano. Ever since I was younger, my fascination with piano was strong. My fingers danced on the smooth ivory keys. I loved the white and gold piano mom brought home. It had been the best gift ever. But no sooner than she died did Hiashi up and ship it away, never to be seen again.

The minute I walked into classroom A1, I could breathe again. My chest didn't feel so congested. My mind was as clear as a stream. And all because my baby sitting there, gleaming like it had never seen me before. It didn't know how much I had missed it, craved the melodious sounds it sang to me. Others couldn't possibly understand what it was like to be me. But this piano, an inanimate object, it did.

Running my fingers over the smooth polished ebony wood, I closed my eyes. Breathing deeply, I could smell the waxing agent they had used on it to keep its shine. I smiled. My day had just improved.

I dropped my canvas bag on the floor and slid onto the smooth black bench. Placing my fingers on the ivory keys, I digested what my moods were. I could rave away for the next –I checked my wrist watch- twenty minutes. I could play a sad melody. Or I could-

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba burst into the room and I gasped.

No sooner had he swept me up in a hug than Shino came in after him. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes and Kiba dropped me. Shino was the next one for a hug and I sniffled, resting my head on his shoulder. I had forgotten all about my friends. My true, honest-to-goodness friends. Friends that wouldn't leave me sobbing and stranded in the middle of a dance floor.

"Where have you been?" Kiba's high-pitched voice drifted into my ears. "It's been a week Hina! We hadn't seen you at school at all!"

Shino's hand made soothing circles on the beck of my white button up. I sucked down air like it was water before finding the energy to answer Kiba. It was going to hurt like hell, but I had to. He wouldn't take no for an answer these days. Even though it was easier.

"I-I," I closed my eyes and dropped my head back on Shino's shoulder, instantly damping his white shirt. "He d-dumped me o-on the d-dance floor. In the m-middle of the s-song to chase a-after Sakura."

I could hear them stiffen it was so sharp. And I wanted to tell them don't hurt him, it's okay, I'll be fine, but I couldn't. The problem was no matter how hard I wanted to believe that I hated him and wanted him to go to hell, it was nearly impossibly to say any of it. The minute I did, the guilt washed over me until I finally repented my words and apologized.

"I h-hate him s-so m-much."

-

I had a panic attack.

I don't know what caused it, but suddenly, my heart was pounding extremely fast. And it grew louder and faster by the second. My breathing became erratic and I was sitting there, in the middle of Shino (behind me) and Kiba (in front of me). I tried to calm myself down by looking out the window, but suddenly, I was gasping like the air was poisonous and I couldn't breath.

I scooted back in my chair and dropped my head behind my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. I clamped my eyes shut and tried deep breathing, but that didn't help either. A cold sweat broke out along my skin and it felt like the spring humidity was hitting me at full force. I couldn't breath.

Hands soothingly rubbed my back and I could hear everyone whispering, but I didn't understand any of it. I lifted my head to see Kakashi-sensei, Shino, Kiba, and just about the rest of the class surrounding me. Instantly, I started hyperventilating.

The room started spinning and my stomach lurched. I dropped my head back between my knees and willed everything to stop.

It didn't.

I was sobbing by now and I could tell I was going to be the news for the next few days. It's not like I wasn't used to it already. I could hear murmuring and when I glanced up, I could see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, all above me. Shino and Kiba were kneeling beside me, trying hard not to get up and beat Naruto, even though it would have made me feel the tiniest bit better and a whole lot more guilty. But right now, _I couldn't breath_.

"Call her father," one voice said and I felt a something cool being pressed to my forehead.

Shizune, the school nurse and Tsunade, the head mistress, stood in front of me, along with the rest of the class. Shizune had pressed a cold pack to my brow and was murmuring things to Tsunade. Occasionally, I saw her eyes wander to Naruto, who was looking just as worried as the rest of the class. (Surprise!)

They knew too. How wonderful. Why not tell the magazines? That way everyone from here to China knew I was pathetic! Seems like a hell of an idea since everyone else knew already!

"It's okay, sweetie," she smiled at me, kindness radiating off of her like sunshine on a sunny day. "You're father will be here in a little bit, okay?"

I nodded and my stomach lurched again. Hiashi was going to be anything but pleased. He would probably find this as an excuse to get out of class. I closed my eyes and fought my tears. Today had hit the full potential of "so not cool".

-

True to a fault, Hiashi wasn't pleased. Only thing was, he wasn't pleased with Tsunade. While he carried me out (yes, carried me. I was shaking so badly, I couldn't stand without collapsing) he was discussing things with her. I didn't know whether to apologize for his impudence, or choke on my tears and laughter. All I knew was that somehow, I was out of trouble. (One more surprise for the end of the day. Beautiful.)

Oh yeah, I still couldn't_ breath_.

* * *

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention, I'm a _fast _updater. It takes me about one day to possibly two weeks before I post chapters and stories.

I know, I'm awesome. Praise me XDDD

R&R Please!=]


	3. Sunday Morning

I managed to make it through the rest of week and was finally free on Sunday. Even though in school, I was still known as the girl who had a panic attack, it died down. Granted, I died on the inside from having such an embarrassing thing happen to me in the middle of class, but I would live. There was something else that bothered me though.

Naruto.

He had actually looked sorry and upset and worried about me. I don't know why, since he was "in love" with Sakura. And what disgusted me further was myself. At this moment, you might want to turn away because the next thing about to be said is so shocking and disturbing, it might just cause you to bash the computer screen to bits.

I was actually _happy_ that he was worried.

Sick, I know, but you can understand right? This guy I've loved for well over four years is finally noticing me (he did before, but well, you get my drift) and all it took was not being able to _breath_. Oh, the irony in that last statement.

And the next part is only natural. I got angry. How dare he think he has the right to act like that when he was the stimulus to this problem! I wanted to get up and scream in his face that I didn't need his sympathy! That he was just some stupid guy who broke my heart and left me stranded on an island called Alone! I didn't need his crappy feelings now that I was trying to get over mine! He could go to hell!

Instead, after Hiashi took me home, I crawled under my covers and bawled. I hated myself for liking that lovable goof and loved myself for finally getting his attention. I know, it's all very complicated, but you'll understand soon enough. Somehow, my heart was shattering all over again; only, it was picking itself right back up. And while all this was going on, one thing, just one tiny itty bitty thing ran through my head.

Is it possible that he would come back to me?

-

Sunday arrived and I was so happy, I could have cried. The usual Sunday consist of the following; Hiashi goes to the office to finish up work, Hanabi goes to the mall with friends, Neji goes out with/and/or TenTen/Lee. I was left at home, with a platinum Visa (Hiashi leaves it incase I wish to go anywhere) a teal Audi in the garage and perhaps enough food to keep me going until midwinter. I found that this day I would cherish.

Here's why:

A. I did not confess my undying love to Naruto (again) and ask for date

B. I did not break down (again)

C. I stood up for myself multiple times (lunch time is a bitch)

D. I had done all of the above and didn't hit anyone when I had the urge to.

All in all, I believed I had a good week.

And that meant I had gone through two weeks of torture. I was slowly (in the student body) becoming old news. No one really bothered me about the whole getting dumped by your crush at the Annual Dance (yep, that's what it's called) or having a panic attack in the middle of fourth period and I was slowly (very slowly) getting or trying to get over Naruto.

So far, so good, don't you think?

So today, I decided I would indulge.

Taking my sweet time, I took a luxurious bath in the white porcelain garden tub in my bathroom. I lit candles (cinnamon and apple-blossom, yum) and placed them around the edge. I played my favorite songs on my I-pod and read for an hour and a half of my favorite murder mystery (it was a mix of romance, drama and blood. Tasteful, I had to agree). It was wonderful.

I dressed as I wanted. Instead of being shoved about by Hanabi (wear this with that! Wear that with those!) I dressed how I pleased in a pair of navy cropped cargos and a white loose t-shirt. I put my hair up in a messy bun because let's face it; it's much to hot for people with long hair. I don't know how Hiashi and Neji make it, but they do.

I was pleased to skip through the house in my lavender slippers, to do whatever I pleased. Sunday was my day, my sweet day of freedom. No Naruto. No Hiashi. No Hanabi. No Neji. Just me, myself and I. God, did I love Sundays.

I ate the leftover sushi from last night, savoring every taste. Normally, Hanabi would be all over this with wasabi sauce and downing sweet tea after it. Like it mattered, I had this food all to myself. I didn't have to share with anyone. I could eat till I gained four pounds . . .

Scratch that. I did not care for clothes, but I was just another teenage girl. I hated to gain anything over _two_ pounds. Sad, I know, but most people can relate. Gaining pounds is like having an embarrassing allergic reaction. Everyone just _knows_ it was you.

So yes, you can say, I enjoyed my Sunday. I hated to go back to school on Monday and have to through six more days of torture, but Sunday was fine with me. I danced as I straightened my room. I sang along with the songs in the radio. I did some swimming in the backyard pool (it's huge, like thirty-five feet long fifteen feet wide). I even managed to fix up dinner before everyone came home.

They were shocked.

The smell of curry and rice was in the air and I was standing in the kitchen, humming along with classical music. I would have been doing some ballet positions, but no matter how big our kitchen is, I would never be able to pull them off. (Now I wish I could go back. After seven years –three to ten- you kind of miss what you're good at.)

Hanabi sank into the good mood, preaching herself on the counter and deciding that I should make stir-fry. I did as I was told, for I was in a good mood, and listened while she ranted about how much money everything was at the mall. Her usual spending budget is thirteen thousand and Hiashi doesn't much mine unless she goes up to twenty thousand, so she raves about that too.

Neji said he and TenTen might go back to studying aboard and Hiashi was all over him with sex and marriage and how one should wait (Hiashi has no shame). I felt sorry for Neji and asked how Hiashi's day was.

Somehow, that seemed to shut him up and I listened as he made his way towards his study, grumbling about taxes and monopolies and how it was _perfectly_ legal to own _several_ businesses. (They're called branches.) I would have giggled had it not been for Hanabi deciding she was official taste-tester. But like I said. I was in a good mood. And usually, good moods last a very long time.

And then there was Monday.

* * *

So, tell me what you think^^

I know, it's shorter than the last one. Sorry. Kind of got stuck on this oneXDDD


	4. Coffee Anyone?

Monday morning. God, no wonder everyone hated Monday.

I had woken up forty-five minutes before I was actually supposed to wake up and stared out the window. Usually, my Monday's consist of gray skies and even grayer routine. Not even Hiashi liked Mondays and he goes to work almost every day! I find that incredibly sad.

Monday morning was the sunniest thing I had ever seen. I was sorely tempted to throw open the window and breath in the fresh air. It looked as fresh and cool as usual, but the minute you open the window, some poor bloodsucker (a.k.a. misquote) is going to waltz right in and begin his feast. The humidity would crash into you like a wave and you'd be sitting there, in front of a fan, going "Why the hell did I do that?"

Anyways, I had managed to crawl from bed and changed into my uniform. I even ate a cereal bar with a peach. It was actually soothing, to watch bees and such drone by the kitchen window. Or, at least it was to me.

Neji came down in a hurry and I squeaked as he nearly slammed into the wall beside the doorway. Gritting his teeth around his curses, his eyes locked with mine before roaming over my body. I rolled my eyes and went back to my food. He was being overactive since I wasn't in my room this morning. Since when is it a crime to wake up an forty-five minutes before everyone else?

"Good morning, Hinata-san," he said, trying not to show his limp (ha, ha! That's what you get!).

I gave him a smile, or the best one I could summon these days. "Good morning Neji-niisan. Are still planning on going abroad with TenTen?"

He immediately spit out his peach slices and groaned. Yeah, he forgot I was there. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"You know," he began, now eating Hanabi's oatmeal (he was going to get it when she found three packs missing) "You've become really . . ." He squinted a little, trying to find a word to describe me.

"Determined, broody, reactive, any of those work?" I plucked dried cereal off my shirt and he swallowed.

"No, I meant, you're more confident." He gave a half smile as I stopped, looking to him. I was completely sure I had not heard that correctly. We are barely four chapters into this story and he decides I am confident all of a sudden.

"I-I have n-no idea w-what you're t-talking about N-neji-niisan," I felt the heat creep up my neck. Now that he had gone and said that, my day was officially ruined.

If I was so confident, then why couldn't I get over Naruto? If I was so confident, why didn't I have more friends? If I was so confident, then why couldn't I stop crying over dad's pathetic way of trying to get me to buck up? If I was so confident, then why did nothing I ever do go my way?

In an angry rush, I shoved the rest of my food into the trash can. Spinning on the heel of my loafers, I gave him a curt nod and grabbed my canvas bag from the front door. I might as well get a head start-

"O-nee-san!"

I twisted around to face Hanabi, who was still in her red silk cami, gold silk Chanel shorts and her infamous red and gold slippers, from Europe. Hiashi was especially pissed when she decided she would go and order them off the net. That had not been her day.

"Yes, H-Hanabi?" Darn you Neji! I shifted uneasily, tugging my jacket from the closet and shoving it in my bag.

Hanabi motioned for me to follow her and I did so obediently, wondering what my baby sister could so possibly wake up –I checked my watch- ten minutes before she had to? I had no clue and honestly, I had no care. But I was supposed to be the caring big sister, and would just have to hold out for a minute.

Hanabi told me to sit once we were in my room. Then she plucked a hair brush off my vanity and in complete silence, began brushing my hair. I glanced at my clock and realized I had probably twenty minutes before I was actually supposed to leave.

For the first ten, she did nothing but brush my hair straight. Then she took a clip, a navy blue rhinestone one, and pulled my grown out bangs to the side. In complete shock, I listened silently as she told me to wear clear gloss and make sure I did not let it disappear. I was at least to have three coats at all times. Maybe more if I was feeling up to it.

Then she left.

I blinked and stared at the tube of clear gloss in my hands. I didn't even know I had gloss. Somehow, I doubt I really had it. Hanabi is way better at hiding things than I ever was.

The moment I looked into the vanity's oval mirror, I was shocked. Somehow, she had managed to widen my already wide, hooded eyes. My face looked a little softer, more radiant. It looked like I wasn't hiding from the world anymore. That I did in fact, have a face to show. I blinked just to make sure I had been correct in seeing myself. I had.

Amazing what moving your bangs around could do.

Standing, I grabbed my bag and hurried from the room. Out the door and five minutes later, I was sucking down sweet, crisp spring morning air, among the morning joggers and dog walkers. It was kind of relaxing and gave me a few minutes to think.

Hanabi never did anything for me, let alone, help me with my hairstyle. We barely brushed each other's hair. And that was when we were only three and four, or she was anyways. The way I saw it from her perspective was that if I did manage to look better than her, everyone would forget about her. And of course, Hanabi could not be forgotten.

I sighed.

There was some alternative behind these things happening to me. Unfortunately, I would soon find out.

-

I did my usual morning routine for school. Not soon after declaring my spot in the classroom, I was off towards room A1. As quietly, and conspicuously as I could manage, I snuck down the hallway that lead to the room that held my greatest love.

Just as I rounded the corner, I slammed into someone. We stumbled back and I rubbed my nose, my hand out stretched as I tried to balance myself. I could hear cursing and mumbling but as the colors faded from my vision, I could see I was staring into dark onyx eyes. I sucked back my breath.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I had slammed into _Uchiha Sasuke_.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them before opening them again. I had to make sure I hadn't not be delusional and had accidently slammed into a wall or perhaps a different person. But no, there he was, glaring at me like I had gone and kicked his dog. I'm sure he doesn't even have a dog.

"A-ano," I felt the heat radiating off my cheeks. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, U-Uchiha-san. I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to d-do t-that-." I cut myself off because I knew sounded lame and scared as hell.

Sasuke sighed, looking down to his shirt. I felt the blood drain from my face. I had spelt his coffee all over his shirt. I was dead meat. Gone, kaput, not there anymore. I was sooo out of here.

"Oh my God," I squeaked, pulling my handkerchief from my pocket. "I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't! Your c-coffee! And I'll! Another! I promise! Another one!"

He eyed me as I dabbed as his shirt (that stain was never coming out. He'd have to get another one) "Its coffee. Big whoop."

I blushed hard. "I-I know. It's just t-that I spilt it a-and I hadn't meant t-to."

He took the handkerchief with an eye roll. "Whatever. Just go so I can go get another one."

"'Kay," I nibbled my lip, rushing past him.

That had been the stupidest move of my life. I berated myself all the way down the hallway, slapping my forehead and gnawing on my lip the whole way. Why hadn't I been looking? Why hadn't I been more aware of my surroundings? What possessed me to slam into Uchiha Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh boy was I going to get it when any one of his fan girls found out.

I slipped into room A1, and smiled. Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad anymore. Yes, I should have been watching where I was going, but it isn't entirely my fault. Usually, no one goes down those halls until fifth to seventh period. And then there were AP classes, which I had. Whatever Sasuke had been doing, had no concern with me.

The baby grand gleamed in the morning light and I instantly felt light hearted. Sliding onto the bench, I jumped up again, surprise etched onto my Hyugan features. That could not be possible.

The seat was warm.

I chewed my lip, scratching the sudden itch on my creamy forearm. I hadn't been wrong, the seat had been warm. But I had been sure there hadn't been anybody in this room when I came in. I knew for a fact I hadn't heard anyone playing. So what was with the seat being warm?

Maybe the music teacher had been tuning the piano? Maybe he was just sitting there, enjoying his morning. No, that couldn't be it. I saw him in the teacher's longue, talking to his fellow teachers.

I chewed my lip before just plopping down anyways. But when I played, I didn't really play with a heart. Someone else had been using my baby, and somehow, I felt a little betrayed.

I was losing my sole sanctuary.

* * *

I, for a fact, believe Sasuke was a little OOC. And I have to say, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

R&R please! I need help on trying to get Sasuke to be his badass-glaring-bogacious-self again!XDDDD


	5. Coffee Anyone?: Take Two!

Sunday. The glorious, glorious Sunday! Hallelujah!

I buried my face deeper into the purple pillow and breathed deeply. Sunday was the best day _ever_. I could _breathe_ on Sunday. Sunday, Hiashi went to the office to finish up, Hanabi went to the mall; Neji went to TenTen's and went out with/or/and Lee. I had the whole house to _myself_. I had a pretty teal Audi in the garage and Hiashi always left his platinum Visa in case I decided to go somewhere. Of course, you already know this, but I'm reviewing all the good things!

Slowly, I opened my eyes and sighed. What would I do today? The possible choices ran through my head. The only day of the week I didn't see Naruto. There were plenty of places to go. The mall, a café, a bookstore, or I could just go riding. I haven't taken my bike out in a while.

I smiled and sat up. Suddenly, Naruto didn't matter anymore. I was free. For perhaps twenty-odd hours, I was free. Naruto wasn't even close to my upscale neighborhood, one thing to be glad of.

Happy, happy me.

Slipping from the bed, I practically danced across the beige carpet, swinging my creamy arms through the air. I did balle before. It was actually kind of fun, but I had to quit because I wasn't slim enough. (Hyuga women are well-endowed.) I was on Cloud Nine, swirling and twirling towards my closet in pure happiness, or as close as I could get to it in my life.

"What are you doing?"

And I came crashing right back down to earth.

Dropping out of position, I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Hanabi stood in my doorway. While I was in a white short sleeve button -down and boy shorts (pajamas) she was already dressed in a red cami with gold embroidery, gold satin Chanel shorts and red-and-gold Adidas. (Can you guess her favorite colors?) Her grown out bangs were swept to the side with a red bejeweled ladybug clip.

Hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow. "I asked a question. You should answer. Otherwise, it's considered 'rude'."

I blushed harder, self-consciously running a hand through my tangled hair. "I was-uh getting dressed actually."

Hanabi graciously made her way over to my closet and threw it open. I watched as she scrutinized _every single thing_, from the camisoles and other cute things she made me buy to my other, more baggier clothes. The ones that I usually wore on a weekend.

Tugging down a cream peasant tank top (I don't even know where that came from) and a faded jean mini, she handed them to me with specific instructions to keep my hair down and tie a white satin Hermes scarf through the belt loops of my skirt. Personally, this surprised me and I was too stunned to tell her I wouldn't wear this outfit (the peasant top showed off way too much cleavage, for me anyways, and the jean skirt was sure to make me self-conscious of my five foot five stature ) but it wasn't like she'd listen to me.

Then her Motorola Razr (covered in red rhinestones and three tiny gold bells swung from the antenna) rang and she was skipping out of the room, swinging her red Prada tote and laughing into the speaker. I blinked and wondered why I was holding clothes I would never ever wear. Then I looked down and noticed she had dropped a pair of cream satin slides at my feet (where did those come from?) along with those slip-in gel pads.

How sweet, even though I'm quite experienced in heels and didn't need them.

"H-Hanabi?" I called meekly. "W-where exactly am I-I going if I-I need these c-clothes?"

She turned to me, placing a manicured hand on the speaker. "The mall. I'm tired of going by myself. There's a bookstore in there."

I blinked before sighing and trudging to the bathroom. And I thought I was going to be free to hang out by myself. I could have done a few laps in the backyard pool (that thing is huge, let me tell you) or maybe go to an actually bookstore and by the books to finish the series I've started reading. But now, Hanabi wanted company and I was the only one left.

"Mooo-vvv-ah!" was my order and I quickly closed the door.

Happy, happy me. _Not_.

-

Turns out, Hiashi had left his _precious daughter_ at home because she woke up too late and now I was left to escort the said Precious One to the mall. Don't I feel so ever grateful to be in her presence?

I clenched my jaw and kept from turning the car around and heading back home. I deserved some peace! Not _eight hours _of continuous shopping! I don't even _like_ shopping (unless it is for books or necessary things i.e. bras or/and such other things). Of course I had none of these freedoms because I was

A. Not worthy of such luxuries

B. Not worthy, period

C. Was the only one left to do it

I sighed. I am so extremely lucky these days, don't you think?

"Hinata, stop." Hanabi commanded before pointing towards the little coffeehouse on my right, handing me money. "I need a double iced cappuccino. Think you can go in and get it for me?"

I grinded my teeth but did as I was told. Parking in the lot and slipping out of the cool car into the spring humidity, I marched across the fifteen meters of parking space and right up to the door. Just for my sweet, adorable baby sister, I was getting her coffee-

"And don't forget the blueberry muffin!"

And blueberry muffin.

I marched into the cool air of the coffeehouse and towards the counter. A pimply boy looked up from his magazine and promptly stared at my chest. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and the anger bubble in my stomach. I did not come out today to get my ass and chest looked at! Does nobody realize that I am uncomfortable with that?

Apparently not.

"Excuse me," I snapped. (I swear, I wasn't trying!)

His eyes (such a pretty blue . . . ah hell) snapped up to mine and his cheeks were red. (And not from the zits I can tell you that) "What can I do for you miss?"

I slapped the money down on the red counter and narrowed my eyes, letting him know I was _not_ interested in _any_ games. "Double iced cappuccino, extra milk with a blubbery muffin."

He nodded and quickly went to work on my order. I could hear someone (_persons_ perhaps) chuckling in the background and whipped my head around to face . . .

Uchiha Sasuke.

Stop drop and roll. Gorgeous was on the move.

The heat rose to my cheeks as an amused smirk crossed his full lips. (Yes, even I was fascinated by him, but that's only reasonable since I am a hormonal teenage girl) "Hello Hyuga. I wouldn't find you as one for flirting with Jiro there. Or in those clothes for a first."

I snapped my eyes back to the counter and crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously (these double Ds were mine damnit! Mine!). "He started it. And Hanabi made me."

"He's only fourteen. And they're nice."

I snorted. "Thanks and that doesn't make a difference." Then I squeaked and buried my head in my hands. I _did not_ just say that. Not in front of _him_! God kill me _now_! Send a lighting bolt through the ceiling and strike me! I am beyond mortally embarrassed! This is _godly_-embarrassed!

"Feisty today, aren't we, Hyuga?" Sasuke smirked and I felt the heat in my face increase to full potential. I could officially bore a hole in the counter and set fire to the whole place with just my eyes and cheeks.

The coffee slid across to me and I thanked Jiro as quietly as I could, rushing for the door. This next part is truly hilarious, because as it goes, I have never really had _good_ luck. Just good _days_. And sometimes, those good days (meaning, I don't do _too_ many mortifyingly embarrassing things) turn into really, really, _really_ _sucky_ days.

As I was rushing to get out of the door, the door swung _open_. In two seconds flat, Hanabi's coffee, muffin _and_ me were flying backwards. The coffee splattered all over Sasuke's (expensive) shoes (strike one) the muffin on his face (strike two) and I fell backwards into him (strike three. You are _so_ dead!)

"Oh my god!" I said, pushing myself up and off of him. "I'm so sorry! So very sorry!"

Grabbing a hand full of napkins, I managed to wipe his (gorgeously tasty, ha ha) face free of soft muffin and crumbs but I did not want to bend down and fix his shoes. He could do that be himself.

"Nice going, dumbass," he gritted out and I cringed, looking up to say sorry.

It was his glare that caught me though. And I wasn't at _me_ either. It was behind me, three-and-a-half inches above me head and slightly to the right. The heat of embarrassment on my cheeks intensified as I turned around to face

Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura had already slapped Naruto's head and turned to give me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. The _ass_ here didn't mean to ruin your coffee. He'll buy you another one, _right Naruto_?" She gave his ear a sharp tug.

While he howled and agreed, I wanted to die. How _embarrassing _is it for the guy you love (and hate! Let's not forget hate) slam a door right into you and still not apologize for

A. Dumping you at the dance

B. Not recognizing that _you_ were the one of the _floor_

I wanted to _die_ of embarrassment, _burst_ into tears from heartbreak (all over again) and _throttle_ him in outrage. But it seemed as if Sasuke were about to do it for me. Or maybe he had been a little faster in thinking of it and I was going to help him. Together we would _rid_ the world of Uzimaki Naruto!

. . .

Okay, I'm sorry. I am overreacting, but you can understand why, right?

"Don't bother," I muttered, picking crumbs off and dabbing at the coffee splotches on my shirt (I don't much care for it, but I don't want to meet eyes with the man who broke my heart. Plus, Hanabi would be beyond pissed that I dared to ruin her help). "Just don't let it happen again."

Naruto whimpered. "Thank you Hinata-chan! You're so nice! Oww, Sakura-chan! She said I didn't have to!"

"No!" Sakura barked as her long coral pink nails dug into his fleshy ear. (Dig deeper! Make him suffer like I did!) "You will! Because it was very rude not to notice that a _lady_ was coming through that door!"

Understandably, the people let Naruto cut and he bought me another muffin and double iced-cappuccino (with extra milk) and I was free to leave. And as I walked out of the door I realized something.

I _hadn't_ cried.

A bright, big smile spread across my lips (glossed, Hanabi forced me) and I managed to saunter my way across the parking lot.

_Go me, go me, go me._

Go me, go me, go me XDDDD So, did you like that one? Please tell meh! I needs to know! X3

R&R Please and Thank You^^

* * *


	6. Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny, Weeny Bikini

I walked into school knowing something was going to happen. I could feel it. It was like an electrically currant was wired all around the school, fueled by gossip and rumors. And when it really started buzzing, _everyone_ could feel it. There was no _one_ person who didn't know something was going to happen.

Hanabi caught up to her friends and I would have stayed around to hear, but didn't. I had enough people in the senior hall thinking I was weird. I didn't need a bunch of eighth graders telling me I was weird too. That would be just too brutal because everyone knows middle school and gossip go together like pancakes and syrup. There's no way to not like the former without the latter.

Anyways, I was trying to catch bits and pieces of what was going on, but couldn't really get anything until I was in home room. Then I realized everyone was crowded around Kiba's desk, shouting out the names of bands and artist, foods, chips, sodas, brands of beer and vodka. It was so confusing and I was forced to tap the arm of a blond girl with gray eyes (her hair color couldn't have been natural. But it did look nice)

She flashed me a smile, running a hand through her hair. "Ki-chan is throwing a party! And his mom isn't going to be there! He thinks he can get beer for us! Like last time!"

I was _mortified_. Beer? He was throwing a backyard party with _beer_? And he had done it before? The girl kept raving about how "Ki-chan" was so awesome and how "hawt" he was, but I tuned out. Kiba was throwing a giant backyard party and I was just finding out? How could this be? Wasn't I his best friend? Didn't I get a say in his safety? I was the one who had a father who new millions of lawyers that could easily get him out of jail and paying just a huge fine for having _beer_ at his party.

I shoved through the crowd and dropped my bag beside Kiba's desk, on the desk next to his, making it clear that this was mine. People kind of shoved each other aside and soon, I had enough room to sit down, and face Kiba, who was grinning like a mad man. If he seriously thought he was going to get away with a backyard party with _beer_ he was mistaken.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, just loud enough not to be considered a prune.

He grinned. "Are coming to my party babe? I'd love for you to be there! I've never seen you in a bikini!"

This made _everyone_ go quiet. I could feel the preying eyes of guys all over me and I quickly sat up, allowing the folds of my shirt to hide my chest. I was going to _murder_ Inuzuka Kiba if he did not contain his fountain of words that were spewing every which way.

"Yeah Hyuga! We've never seen you in a bikini!" a male voice (full of hormones! So not Sasuke's) shouted into the silence.

I bolted.

-

Kiba decided he would be throwing a party. And he didn't do it subtly. No, no, this is Inuzuka Kiba we're talking about here. This is the guy who comes a close second to Naruto in everything. This guy is just as loud, obnoxious and flirty as Naruto is. And it also happens that in Konoha Elm. (That's what we call it) he and Naruto used to kick it (as he says). So a reunion was in store.

In other words, he was inviting the whole school to his backyard.

So Kiba yelled it out across the cafeteria at lunch. Everyone cheered and screamed and it was just a pre-party before the party. People were coming up to Kiba with requests for songs and asking if there would be beer (this is high school, you gotta have beer) and wondering if they should bring an extra set of clothes because of Kiba's giant ass pool. (It's bigger than mine. _BIGGER THAN MINE_.)

Shino was somehow all game for doing this. I think this is because Kiba's cute little cousin, Eyor is going to be there. She's about four months younger than Kiba, and yet in the same grade as us. But she's from a different part of Japan. She's been to all the contents at least _twice_ and been to Rome about _seven_, just to eat the food and tan in the sun. Needless to say she is permanently tanned, even in winter.

She's also has the biggest beetle collection Shino has ever seen and both just love to coo over the latest she's picked up on. Needless do I have to say, that while Eyor may be loud and feisty, she fits Shino like a glove. They love anything and everything about each other and while Eyor is shameless in her flirting, Kiba will not allow his precious cousin to be with Shino. (Ha! That's what he thinks!)

Anyways, I was obviously objecting to their idea. Kiba then decided that this would be a chance to:

A. Prove to Naruto that I am just fine _without_ him

B. Prove that I _do_ wear things other than baggy clothes outside of school

C. Prove that I fill out a bikini very nicely

Again, I was apposed to the party, but the idea of showing everyone I was just as cool as them was tempting. Then again, what did it matter? It wasn't like Naruto would snap his head towards me and be like "Hot damn! I take back what I said!"

. . .

I'm going to stop myself while I'm ahead.

Anyways, after Kiba realized I was demanding that he un-invite me, he jumped down and very dramatically clasped my hands in his, which were tanned from his track meetings. (He and Shino are in track and field)

"Hina-chan," he said, getting right in my face, his black eyes boring into mine. "Why are you objecting to the greatest party of the year? I throw better parties than Yamanaka Ino! And you're saying no?! I'm getting Akimichi Choji to cater my burgers and hot dogs! And you're saying no?!"

Practically the _whole_ cafeteria stopped and _stared_ at our table. The heat rushed to my cheeks as Shino tried to reason with Kiba and I felt the anger bubble in my stomach. I knew from the start, I was going to regret whatever I was about to say, but I said it anyways.

I snatched my hands back and wiped them on my shirt, because Kiba _sweats_. "Fine. I'll go to the party Kiba. I'll go."

The _whole_ cafeteria, I'm serious, _burst_ into cheering, as if I didn't go, the party wouldn't be complete. My name was _literally_ being chanted and girls I didn't _even_ know were high-fiving me. I didn't know these people! I am _not_ a party animal! Other than school functions, hell not even those anymore except for my friends, do I leave my neighborhood! My _house_! My _bedroom_!

I felt like a heroine, the way everyone was chanting my name. It was like I had done something good, and the feeling was enjoyable. I liked people chanting my name. It made me feel less _invisible_. I wasn't just some weird girl that no one talked to and hung around like a ghost. I was Hyuga Hinata; the girl that _finally_ said yes to a party. And boy was that wonderful.

-

In a matter of five minutes, I was getting hellos as I passed in the hallways. People were actually smiling at me. At me! No one has ever even dared to get near me before this and suddenly, they were waving and saying "see you at the party". I was pumped actually. Adrenaline was making the blood rush past my ears. I was excited. Everyone knew who I was. And I was going to a party on Saturday night! I had plans for once!

And then I stopped and realized something.

I didn't own one single _bikini_.

-

"No worries!" Hanabi shoved the rest of her Pop tart into her glossed mouth, wiped off her gold long tank top and jean miniskirt before smiling at me. "I can hook you, Hinata!"

I sighed gratefully because it was one thing to be dissed by your sister. It's a whole other thing to be rejected for a shopping spree by you sister. In fact, I was a little embarrassed to be asking for her help, but I needed it. Kiba's party was _two_ days away and I had no party clothes (except for what Hanabi forced me to buy and wear on days she wished to be chauffeured) and very little experience with _bikinis_. I had an ugly one piece for swimming when no one was home, but that's just it. It's for when _no one_ was home.

In a matter of two seconds, I was out on the freeway, driving towards the mall with Hanabi texting in the backseat. The cool air from the A/C was welcoming and I was forever messing with the glittery clips Hanabi made me use for putting my hair up. Most of the girls in school have put their hair up and use the same kind of bejeweled clips and pins Hanabi made me buy at a sale somewhere in the mall.

"Don't worry, Hinata!" Hanabi giggled, leaning forward and lifting one tanned leg to let her yellow platform flip-flop dangle off her foot, red toenails glittering excitedly. "I'm going to get you the best swimsuits I can find!"

I smiled as best as I could. Suddenly, the whole idea of being in the public eye, in a bikini was _daunting_. Plus there was beer and I had a feeling _beer_ plus _guys_ plus an _itsy_, _bitsy_, _teeny_, _weeny_ _bikini_ was not going to do me any justice. I'd be _lucky_ if nobody caught my top coming off on camera and put it up on YouTube!

The mere idea made me gulp in realization. If I screwed up in front of everyone, not only would I be shunned, I'd be a social _outcast_. If I messed up everything and ruined everyone's fun, I would be a loser and branded with the letter _L_. I'd be, to be blunt and honest, fucked.

"Ne, ne!" Hanabi pointed towards the mall. "I heard Victoria Secret have some really good ones, Hinata! Don't worry, I'll hook you!"

At least one of us was excited I was finally taking Hanabi's advice. I was just hoping I wouldn't die.

* * *

Questions! I know, you has them! And I has answers!

Eyor! Is a charactor I made up. She's my OC and I like her! So I decided to add her! Because Shino gets _no_ love as it is and he needs some!

Hinata! Is getting a bikini, whether you like it or not!

Randomness/OOC! Is getting a little out of hand. I'll tone it down^^

R&R please and thank you!


	7. I'ma Buy U A Drink: Backyard Party Style

I stepped out of the cab in nothing but a hot pink bikini with an indigo sarong tied around my hips. In the evening light, I tugged my hair back and quickly braided into a French braid, even though Hanabi told me not to. Shaking off my jitters, I mused over why I had bothered to come. It was like anyone would really notice a shy girl wandering into the backyard in nothing but a hot pink bikini with a sarong around her hips.

My hot pink high-heeled flip-flops clicked against the ground as I walked through the front door. The halls were glittering and I could see at the end of the hall the legendary glass sliding doors that led out to Kiba's patio. Akamaru sat in front of the doors, getting the occasional pat on the head and belly rub. The sound of a loud bass was going, along with some rap song in English. No doubt, Kiba had picked this song and I knew for a fact he had probably boot legged it. He probably had Shino help him do it . . .

"Hinata?!"

I whipped around to see Eyor coming down the stairs beside me. As usual, her dark brown hair was in a braid down to her tiny waist and her cleavage was practically bursting out her robin's egg blue bikini. But she had on a white short-sleeve zip up hoodie slung across her shoulders and her black eyes glittering like jems.

"Hiya!" she grinned, swinging a toned leg over the stair banister. And in one go, she sliding down the banister, like she was ten again. But that's Eyor. She makes kiddy things look like they belong in a rated R movie.

"Where have you been!?" she said, her voice booming around the empty house. "The party started at noon sharp! It's like five now!"

I blinked; that soon? No one had told me it was going to start that early! Hell, I thought I was actually coming early at five. But I guess not . . . Self-consciously, I crossed my arms over my chest, mumbling a lame excuse of being late. But I got cut off when she squealed and tugged me along.

We burst through the sliding doors and she wrapped an arm around my waist, booming loudly, "The Hyuga is in da building!"

Everyone cheered and rooted as she gently pushed me towards the stairs. I could feel every man's eyes on my large chest and gratefully, they switched to Eyor's, which had to be a size bigger than mine. Sometimes she complained about them being too big but I've seen grown men fawning over her chest and know for a fact that boobs can never be a size _too_ big.

Eyor wiggled past my, shimmying her way through the crowd. "Go Hinata! Go Hinata! Go Hinata!"

"Hina-chan!" Kiba scooped my up in a hug, in nothing but shorts and a sleeveless rocker tee, his hair messy as ever. "Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you! It ain't a party unless Hime is here!"

"H-hime?" I eyed him as he nodded, whistling at a group of skinny girls in outrageous colors. "Who's 'Hime'?"

"You! It's your new nickname! Everyone knows you're Hiashi's daughter! Hey, Mini, care to play?!" He ran off and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I had never ever been to a high school party. I had never drunk beer and God knows I have never been in a bikini. Maybe when I was like three because bikinis are cute on _figureless_ three-year-olds.

"Hyuga, that's quite the outfit."

I turned around, getting ready to throw a bunch of curse words at the man behind me but stopped. I was staring at . . .

Uchiha Sasuke.

The blood rushed to my cheeks and I nodded. "Um, t-thanks, I t-think."

He raised an eyebrow, eyeing my either my chest or my bikini. "I would have never taken you for one to wear such a shocking color."

Consciously, I played with my hair. "H-Hanabi made me. I wanted something simple and white, but she said if it was a high-school party, I needed to stand out."

I felt like such a loser. Here I was, talking to the hottest guy in school and I'm babbling about my sister's clothing advice. Who the in their right mind babbles about their sister's clothing advice? That's right, big, dumb _losers_. God, why not you just brand my forehead with an _L_ and let the masses stone me to death?

So I grabbed the first little red cup I saw and through back the contents. It was vodka, and boy did it burn. But I choked it down and blinked back my tears, earning in impressive look from Sasuke. I was going to prove I could be just as laid back as the rest of this beer drinking, bikini sporting, babe watching, gyrating fools.

Grabbing another one, I shoved past him and felt like the world was spinning. I talked to people I've never seen before. I was pulled into multiple dances with girls and guys I've never spoken to. I was handed beer after vodka after wine cooler after tequila shot and lost count of how many actually.

Then around, maybe ten thirty, when I was feeling the full effects of my wine-cooler, was I pulled into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Now, don't get me wrong, I've kissed tons of guys. That's a lie, I know, but I've kissed at least three. I can even name them . . . Well, no I can't but I know what happened.

There was one in my summer camp, when I was thirteen and the other two were at Kiba's birthday party when he was turning sixteen. That was also the first time he ever actually threw a party when Tsume, his mom, wasn't home. She was actually out at her vet clinic very late so by the time she got home at two in the morning, everyone had left and Kiba was _unconscious_ in bed.

Anyways, I was pretty hammered, and when you're as drunk as I am, with no tolerance to alcohol, it's pretty funny watching the room spin and trying to mash lips with people you've never met before. but I was pulled down into the circle on the grass, the sound of people swimming in the pool far off from me, even thought they were only a good ten meters away.

"Okay," Yamanaka Ino slurred, her blond hair twinkling in the light from the pool and lanterns Kiba had set up. "We're gonna play this game and I'm going to chose the first two to go in the shed, okay?"

There was mild wooing and cheering and Ino squinted, fixing her turquoise bikini. "Okay, I chose . . ." She twisted around abruptly and pointed to the first guy she saw. "You with . . . Hinata!"

I blinked and stumbled over to look at who she was pointing to. And sobered up pretty quickly and as best as I could. There was Sasuke, looking at us as if to "Why the fuck is this drunk bitch talking to me?"

Ino quickly grabbed his hand and took my wrist, shoving us into the tiny, empty shed the resembled so much of a closet. "Seven Minutes in Heaven! And don't you forget it either!"

She slammed the door and I squeaked, because being locked in total darkness for seven minutes was scary.

"Oh, that's what she was doing," I heard Sasuke say.

Groping around, I managed to find his chest (smooth, toned, sculpted, _abs_!) and gulped. I was not going to jump this man. I was not going to hump him mercilessly. I was not going to make him-

"Hyuga, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I heard myself say and was surprised by the slurring. "It's just that I'm locked in a shed with the hottest of the male species and don't know what to do with my _hands_."

He stepped closer, pinning me to the wall, much to my horror/pleasure. Horror because I realized I didn't know how to kiss. Pleasure because I knew I was about to hook up with the hottest man on earth. And also because I was completely sure that this would help me get over Naruto. I'm pretty sure the blond wouldn't mind me hooking up with his best friend since he seems to have forgotten that he dumped me at the dance in the first place.

His lips pressed against mine and I hardened mine against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. That's about all I knew. And then his tongue licked my lips and I went with the flow. I didn't know whether it was because I was drunk with beer of if I was drunk with pleasure but after what seemed like a long time and many gasps and moans, the door opened and I had to pull back.

He smirked and I pulled off a drunken smile, stumbling into a shocked Eyor who promptly began squealing. She dragged me away from the group, babbling about the "hawt guy" and how Kiba "is so gonna blow his damn lid!" I wasn't complaining. I had just been caught by half the yard sucking face with Sasuke. And I was feeling pretty good. Pretty good.

Eventually, Neji came to get me around twelve or maybe it was two, I couldn't remember as he dragged me away from grinding with two awesome guys. I managed to wave to Shino and Kiba before realizing Sasuke. I hadn't talked to him _all_ night.

My stomach dropped and I tore out of Neji's grasp. I had to get his number. And then I'd go home. I heard Neji's yelling and darted around the yard, hoping I'd get to see that beautiful god again, but didn't, until I turned around.

He was standing right _there_, his arm slung around _another_ pretty, but drunk girl's shoulder. She pointed to my chest and I looked down, managing to find out I had gotten a _hickey_ on my right breast. (Where the hell that came from, I don't know, but so help me God if Neji or Hiashi found out.)

"What are you looking for Hyuga?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his hand stuffed into the pocket of his cargo shorts.

I wiggled my toes in the grass, ignoring the sting behind my eyes. "Lost my shoes. And the little thingy around my waist. I have to find them 'cause I gotta go home now."

"Oh!" the blond (with the gray eyes! I know her!) exclaimed, pointing back inside. "Eyor dumped them on the couch for you! Did you know she and Shino hooked up? Not like hooked up hooked up but like were caught making out in there? I wouldn't sit on the loveseat if I were you!"

I laughed at her joke to make her feel better and probably to show I wasn't resentful, but I booked it the minute I could. Did I actually believe he wouldn't be after another girl right after kissing _me_? I bet that arm's been around at least _seventeen_ girls just in this night and his lips been on another _one-hundred_ in the last month.

But right now, all I was trying to do was not cry.

_I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry._

-

"Hinata, this is ridiculous!" were the first words out of Hiashi's mouth the minute I walked through the front door.

I cringed, holding my shoes in my hands, with sarong tied around my hips, like before. It brushed the floor and was see-through so it did nothing to hide the fact that I was wearing an ultra low-rise bikini bottom that seemed like nothing. It hugged my butt and made it seem perkier and I knew Hiashi wasn't happy the minute I wore it to show him.

"I let you go out to a party and you come back hammered?!" He scowled, and I cringed because of the ringing in my ears and the throbbing in my head. "I expect more from you! You're supposed to be setting an example for your younger sister! Not coming home at three in the morning! _Drunk_, with a bunch of _hickeys_ all over your body!"

I cringed again before tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry daddy, but I'm not in the mood. I hooked up a guy today and know for a fact that he doesn't remember at all, so please don't be so loud."

I sniffled and he looked at me then to Neji behind me before sighing and shaking his head. "Go to bed Hinata. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay." I shuffled past him and up the stairs, letting my tears fall once I was out of sight. I felt like a loser, a perfect end to an almost-but-not-quite perfect day. Now all I needed with a bad reputation and several magazines.

_I'm not gonna cry hard. I'm not gonna cry hard. I'm not gonna cry hard._

Eyor! Sounds hot! XDDD

Shino! Hooked up with Eyor! Oh Snap!

Hinata! Hooked up with Sasuke and is now heartbroken!

Hot damn! I'm a mean bitch! You weren't expecting that, were ya?

Don't worry! It get's better! And betta all the time! X3 R&R Please and Thank You!

* * *


	8. Eyor In A Sailor Suit, Sasuke's Sprung

"Ne! Hina-hime!" Eyor dumped herself on top of me, her chin resting on my head and her tanned arms around my neck. "Do you know who I am?"

"Eyor," I sighed and she squealed, scrambling down from my back and scrambling to the front of me. I have to say, Eyor is cute and a sex-goddess at the same time. She's like a chibi with a figure. She's smaller than me, five foot three and has the curves of Victoria Secret models.

On a Monday morning, she was dressed in a short-sleeve sailor suit, the short navy-blue skirt just five inches on her thigh and a loose sailor shirt. The weird part was, she was wearing what had to be very warm brown suede wedges. And somehow, the whole thing fit together. Like I said, Eyor can take things and make it so it fits her. She's got power over _anyone_.

"Ne!" She threw her arms in the arm, her shirt lifting up to reveal her very flat stomach. "Niisan and Shin-chan are waiting for us! Shin-Shin says he's buying breakfast, if that makes you feel better."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Eyor delivered Shino's message just the way he needed it delivered. She made simple things bigger than life. And things that weren't so simple were bigger than the world itself. When she heard of a volcano going off, she'd burst into tears for the poor "people and beetles". She once said she'd miss the beetles since the locals weren't so nice to her anyways.

"Come, come!" She tugged on my arms, tugging me through the crowd. As we walked, people waved at us and I didn't know if they were even looking at me. Like it mattered. There was only one person I truly cared for (actually, there was three, but that didn't matter because you know who they are) but I didn't see him as I was walking down the hallway. By the time I got to the cafeteria, I had no appetite, so I let Eyor off and went back to the hallways, which somehow became deserted.

Deserted hallways have always bugged me since horror flicks.

"Hyuga."

I snapped my head around and nearly screamed when he was a good twenty millimeters away from me. His onyx eyes bore into mine and I practically had to swallow my tongue to keep from screaming in his face. Do you know how scary it is having a Uchiha in your face? Of course you don't! It's damn fucking scary! Pardon my language.

He smirked; leaning back and shoving one hand in his pants (they were the darkest blue ever, how do people stand it?) and used the other to grab my hand. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" I squeaked as he tugged me along. "T-talk about w-what? I d-didn't know w-we ever t-talked in t-the first p-place!"

He rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder at me. "Just shut up and follow me."

So, I did.

-

He led me to room A1 and I practically dropped onto the shiny ebony bench to cry my soul out. I was feeling tired, hungry and cranky all at once in that room, because I was mostly sharing it with Sasuke. I didn't want everyone to just waltz into _my_ room like it belonged to them. Couldn't I have a something for _myself_ for once?

He carried me (squeeee!) and set me down on the keys, earning a sound so tragic I wanted to cringe. He pressed his lips against mine and a shiver shot up my back as he rested his hand on my thigh –inject nosebleed here-.

My head was spinning and my tongue was mingling with Sasuke's and I was just hoping I wouldn't screw this up. Saturday, I was drunk, made out with tons of guys and practically the easiest girl after a staggering fourteen beers (my liver called. He quits). Sunday, I was a crying mess and Eyor came over personally with a big bag of Lays Sour Cream and Cheddar chips (my favorite) and lots of double stuffed Oreos.

And now, Monday, I was sitting on a shiny baby grand piano, making out with the legendary playboy himself. The man that's broken so many hearts and mended so many loves, it's hard not to call him a _god_.

I wanted to push him away.

But I couldn't.

And why couldn't I push the damn bastard away?

Because I wanted him to notice me. I didn't want to run away from anything anymore. I was tired of being the _liability_. I was tired of having someone always shoving something down my throat. I was tired of being depended on and being the responsible one. And I was tired of shying away from opportunities. For once, couldn't everything just go _my_ way?

For once, I actually wanted something.

-

"Hey, Sasu-teme! And Hinata-chan?!" Naruto stared at us like we were the strangest sight of the year. Then his eyes narrowed and he jumped up, rushing at Sasuke. "Sasu-teme, I am telling Sakura-chan! She's gonna get so pissed when she learns you touched Hinata-chan _inappropriately_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Ooo, big word there Naruto. I think that was a vocabulary word from last _decade_."

"Shut up teme! I'm telling Sakura-chan about that too!"

The heat exploded under my cheeks as Sasuke practically _killed_ Naruto with a sidestep. Of course, he pulled me along so Naruto would slam right into the doorway. His face hit the wood doorway just as the door opened and he got an extra dose of pain as Sakura screamed, slamming her fist into his face as he staggered back.

The class exploded into laughter as Sakura took deep breaths to calm herself down. And then it stopped when I turned around and faced Shino, Kiba and Eyor.

Eyor's eyes were wide (if she could, she would have had that little mouth that look likes an upside down three) as she draped herself across Shino's arm. But it was Kiba and Shino I was more worried about. They looked like they were about to chew Sasuke up, spit him out and stomp down on him with four-inch platform Versace spike heel pumps. And let me tell you, that's a death sentence.

Total and utter silence engulfed the room.

"What?" Sasuke finally said, looking to Shino (he was sorely mistaken if he thought Shino was the weakest. If you even dared to . . . ugh, I won't say, it's happened so many times) "Is there a reason as to why you're glaring at me?"

"Who is?" Eyor piped up and in a fit of tension, everyone cracked up. How she did it, I don't know but by the time the bell rang, everyone was seated and waiting for Iruka-sensei to come in for home room. And just to let you know, Kiba and Shino didn't let up on glaring at Sasuke, who was just comfortable sitting next to me. Which was just fine with me.

_Go me, go me, go me._

_

* * *

_

At first, I was all calm and so not getting it. Then I LOL'D xDDDD

Just some randomness for ya! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed that! I know it was short, my bad! The next one will be longer, I promise!

CocoaAngel95 is in and out! XDDD R&R Please and Thank You!


	9. The Last Statement: Say When

Hiashi was pissed.

I walked through the door and he was practically down my ear with a lecture about sex and how I should wait. I don't know how he found out about mine and Sasuke's make-out session, but the minute he could, he had me telling every detail. I felt dirty, explaining the mere excitement I got from kissing Sasuke. I told everything from the buzz that shot through my skin, the tingle on my tongue and lips, the pounding of my blood in my veins.

Hiashi was of course, not pleased.

He made me promise that I would wait until college, when I wasn't living in his house. Because in his house, everyone lived under his rules, exception to Neji because he was only there during breaks, and vacations. And even then, he's out with friends most of the time and doesn't get home till maybe twelve midnight, so he's a definite exception.

Honestly, _I_ was pissed.

How dare this man, who hadn't given a damn in the last eighteen years, get in my face about _sex_! Where did he get off telling _me_ all this bullshit! He didn't care for the last goddamn eighteen years, so why the fuck now? Like it was actually his problem now that I had a boyfriend! Hyuga Hiashi could go fuck himself if he thought that!

And I told him that. I got up in his face, screaming and bitching. Neji walked through the door with Hanabi, both staring wide-eyed at us. Hiashi never yells, but for the first time ever, we were screaming at each other. We were like a regular daddy-verses-teen-daughter sitcom.

I've never disobeyed Hiashi. I've never stormed out of a room. I've never had tears of hatred stream down my cheeks. But the minute he started getting in my face, I broke all my regulations. When he expected me to take it, I fired back with words brimming full of contempt and disdain.

It was obvious I didn't give a shit for him. And to him, that was bad. It meant I was rebelling against his almighty force and he'd have to up his game. He'd have to ground me for long weeks and make sure I had no phone calls (like I got any now). He'd throw every punishment he could in my face, and the sad part was I would do them because I had nothing better to do.

And of course, he did, and I repeatedly said I was not going to carry them out. Just because I kissed Sasuke was not a reason to ground me for three months! Just because I actually like him isn't a reason me never being allowed to see him again! Hiashi had absolutely _no_ influence over me.

Funny how it took me eighteen years to realize that.

Just as soon as the fight started, it ended, with me taking a deep breath and saying the words that were sure to hit a nerve. And I wasn't even sure that they would hit. He never acted like my years of saying "I love you" before bedtime meant anything, so why should a ten-second "I hate you" be any different?

You could visibly see him shut down. His lips thinned, his eyes narrowed and it was like his heart was shriveling down to the size of a pin prick. He told me to go to my room. I gladly complied, rushing from his Almighty Presence and up the stairwell. I was tired of having Hiashi always tell me what to do, making me feel like I was worthless and shitty.

It was time he felt that way.

And then the guilt kicked in.

-

"Wow," Sasuke smirked as I pulled my knees to my chest, sitting on his bed.

I have no idea as to how I made it to his house. He had slipped the address to me before Shino and Kiba could do anything to him, but I had lost the slip. It wasn't like his house wasn't hard to find. It was the one with the security gate and very expensive Jaguar in the sun. It was also the only one I knew that looked kind of like mine, without the trees and stairwells.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I buried my face in my ivory knees. "Please don't. He's my father. I'm not supposed to hate him, but I do. I hate him with a passion. He's always telling me what's wrong, telling me what to fix. I could get everything perfect and he'd probably tell me to fuck up for once."

Sasuke's onyx eyes held no sympathy. "So? He's an old man; he wants everything to go his way before he's six feet under. He's not going to expect you to defy him, especially after eighteen years of you _not_ defying him."

I sniffled and wondered why the hell I liked this man. "T-that's h-horrible, Sasuke! W-why would y-you say t-that?"

"Because it's true."

I stood from his bed, still in my school outfit (I had to go with the extra small skirt because it was exceedingly hot today, or that's what I told myself). "T-that's still a-awful, Sasuke! H-he's my dad! I-I don't w-want him to d-die! No matter h-how many t-times I say I h-hate him!"

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes towards his homework, which was already done. "Then why are you complaining? If you don't like him, you don't like him. Family is family, Hinata. You either love them or you don't."

I sniffled, sinking back onto the dark blue duvet on his bed. "You don't have a family then." His eyes snapped towards me and I continued. "You're family is supposed to love you Sasuke. It's not a love/hate relationship. They're going to miss you when you go away, no matter how many times they say they won't. They're going to be upset when you get hurt, no matter how they act. And they're damn sure going to cry when you die, no matter if they say they won't."

"If you know so much about family," he fired back, eyes narrowed, "then why the fuck does yours have so many damn problems, princess?"

A lump formed in my throat and he sighed as my tears fell faster down my heated cheeks. "Look, don't cry. Hell, you're not even supposed to be in here. I'm sorry, okay?"

I didn't bother looking up. We've only been dating for a week and we're already fighting. Why did I ever think we were supposed to be together? Hadn't I had my lesson from Naruto already? I hated the idea of heartbreak, so why the fuck was I dealing with it again?

His rough hands cradled my cheeks, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Stop crying okay? I didn't mean it."

"Do you always say that when you make a girl cry?" I hissed, turning my head away. This was the legendary playboy I was dating. I was expecting him to come and comfort him and he did. It's what every girl wants. And when you give every girl what she wants, you get what you want. What the hell had Hiashi just told me an hour ago anyways?

I _should_ wait.

"Hinata," he sighed, like I was an unreasonable child. "Don't be mad, okay. I said I was sorry."

I fidgeted with my fingers, a habit I hadn't done in ages. "Whatever Sasuke. Just drop it. I don't want to deal with it."

He pulled me into another kiss and I sniffled, deciding to let this one go. But there was going to be a time when I would crack and end up starting a spark that wouldn't go out.

Maybe that spark had already begun.

-

I woke up wrapped in his arms. I hadn't even known I had fallen asleep. I hadn't even known we had gone for a walk. All I knew was that the night's cool, crisp breeze brushed against my skin and sent shivers up my back. Sasuke unconsciously rubbed my arm, even going so far as to wrap his jacket around me. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

"Are you feeling better?" he murmured into my hair.

I nodded, trying to regain some of what happened earlier. We got in a fight (somehow, this didn't surprise me). Then he kissed me, and I kissed back and no need for details. And then we went for the walk. Yeah, a nice walk around the park to ease my troubles and clear my mind.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. "I don't want to go home, Sasuke."

He rubbed my back soothingly and I tried to hold back my tears. "I don't want to go home either."

That shocked me. You'd think everything was hunky-dory in his life. His mom wasn't dead (Mikoto-san is so nice) his father isn't always on his back half the goddamn day (Hell, Fuguka was more into Itachi) and he didn't have to worry about baby sisters and older cousins.

But I guess he had some issues with his family too.

I smiled through the tears on my cheeks. It was good to know there was someone out there feeling my pressure. Someone out there who knew what it was like to be expected to fail. Someone out there who was trying to make themselves be noticed for what they really are. So I wasn't alone in this world after all.

"Find someplace secretive," I looked up at him and he blinked. Then that slow tantalizing smirk spread across his lustful lips and I followed it with a blush. "Please, Sasuke-kun?"

I finally decided I didn't have to wait any longer. I was ready.

* * *

This is strictly T only! x3 I know you, wanted a whole four-play on what happened, but NOPE! Access Denied XDDDD

I know, you hate me^^ So what, you love meh XD X3

Anyways, this is the last CHAPTER. BUM, BUM, BUUUUUM!

I want to thank you for all the reviews and advice and loyalty! Not one single flame! NOT ONE SINGLE FLAME! -insert outrageous booty shaking on the behalf of a black girl with square slightly stylish black glasses XD- I'm so happy! And so glad! You guys rock the moon, the stars, and sox! Outtie! Peace my brothas and sistas! X3

And I want reviews on this last one too^^ Because guess what?

I'm making a new one!


End file.
